Es una bendición
by Maay30
Summary: En ese momento debimos de pensar en las consecuencias...en pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro...pero aun así no me arrepiento por que te amo.


**Es una bendición**

* * *

><p><em><span>En ese momento no nos pusimos a pensar en las consecuencias….<span>_

Como todos los días me encontraba esperándola afuera del salón de tutoría, mientras ella hacía su trabajo.

Ya llevábamos más de 2 años de novios, al principio no fue muy bueno, era un chico molesto que se la pasaba bromeando mientras que lo único que ella hacía era golpearme, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba fuimos cambiando… la verdad aun no puedo creer que seamos novios.

Si, Sakura Haruno era mi novia…y la amo como a nadie he amado.

Se que suena tonto viniendo de un joven de 19 años, pero es verdad.

En estos dos años, a pesar de todas las dificultades por las que pasamos (mas el que los padres de ella no estén de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo) seguimos juntos y nunca la dejaré pase lo que pase…

No me di cuenta en qué momento la tutoría había acabado, ella a pesar de ser de 4to semestre en la carrera de medicina es una de las mejores alumnas y por eso ayudaba a alumnos que andaban mal con algunas materia y pues yo, no soy tan inteligente como ella, pero no me quejo de la carrera que escogí, ser un fotógrafo profesional era mi sueño.

Sonrió al ver una melena rosada, era muy fácil identificarla, ella al verme me sonríe de la manera más dulce que he visto, y ese hermoso sonrojo hace que se vea muy tierna.

-Lista hermosa- veo como ella se sonroja más, y yo sonrío con travesura mientras la tomo de la mano- Vamos

Exactamente hoy, cumplíamos los 2 años, y decidimos festejarlo los dos solos en mi departamento, aunque no era de recursos económicamente bajos tampoco era millonario, solo me sostenía con dinero que mi abuelo Jiraiya me daba (solo para la colegiatura y la renta del departamento) asi como mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

Decidimos ver una buena película (cortesía de Sakura), bueno solo para ella; mientras que esperaba a que la palomitas se hicieran, tú estabas en mi cuarto poniendo la película, estuvimos viéndola durante un tiempo, pero no podía dejar de besarte y querer pasar a más de eso.

Apagué la televisión mientras que te recostaba en la cama, no dejaba de darte pequeños besos en los labios mientras tu correspondías, mis manos acariciaban tu cintura mientras que mis labios bajaban a tu cuello, podía sentir como temblabas por los nervios, sabía que sería tu primera vez.

-Naruto…yo- no la deje continuar, mis labios se posaron en los suyos, cuando me separe de ella me quede mirando sus ojos verdes, podía ver el miedo reflejado en ellos pero también el deseo que transmitía.

-Te Amo- al decir eso la mire con seguridad, ella se dio cuenta y me besó.

-Yo también te amo Naruto- Al escucharla decir eso no pensé en nada solo en el momento, estaba con ella y nada mas importaba.

_Pero en ese momento debimos de haber pensado en el futuro…_

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde ese día, dos meses que no te pude ver por causa de la universidad y el trabajo, solo sabía de ti por medio de llamadas telefónicas.

Ahora estaba en mi departamento terminando algunos trabajos, podía escuchar como afuera llovía muy fuerte, en ese momento escucho el timbre y al abrir la puerta me sorprendo, más por el aspecto que tenias.

-Sakura?- no pude evitar preocuparme, estabas toda empapada, mientras que se podía ver una marca de golpe en tu mejilla a pesar que mantenías tu cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, jamás te había visto de esta manera, conocía algunas de tus debilidades pero hoy te veías muy frágil, así que te abracé y me di cuenta que estabas llorando.

Te pase a la sala, mientras que yo iba por una toalla para secarte, cuando llegue veo que estas llorando mientras sujetas un papel en tus manos, de verdad estaba preocupado, me dolía verte así; llegué junto a ti y agarre tus manos, tú me miraste, tus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una profunda tristeza me paralizaron, pero el ver ese golpe en tu mejilla hizo que me enfadara.

-Sakura que pasó?- le dije con severidad, en verdad quería saber que ocurría, ella solo bajó la mirada hacia el papel que sostenía, yo también lo hice, se lo quite delicadamente de las manos y empezó a leerlo, mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, esto…

-Desde hace un mes que lo sospechaba- a pesar de que sollozabas logre escucharte claramente- decidí ir a hacerme una prueba y hace tres días llegó, mis padres se enteraron hoy no sé como la encontraron, papá me dio una cachetada y dice que no quiere saber nada mas de mí, Naruto que vamos a hacer- no podía de salir de mi asombro mientras veía como ella lloraba más fuerte, estaba impactado, solo teníamos 19 años y ya íbamos a ser papás!

-Naruto…- mire tus ojos, tus ojos verdes que ahora reflejaban miedo, lo habíamos perdido todo por un descuido, por no cuidarnos, y la que mas sufría eras tú.

-Perdóname princesa- la abracé y le di un beso en la frente mientras que tú te aferrabas fuertemente en mi.

Y una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, tenía que admitirlo, tengo miedo, aun no estoy preparado para ser padre, pero no podía dejarlos solos.

"_Mi niña, pequeña, en que asunto los metí. Nuestra vida ya no será la misma por algo que no vi venir y pudimos evitar"_

Lentamente pasaron los meses, llenos de dificultades y preocupaciones, dejamos inconclusos muchos planes pero no nos podíamos arrepentir.

Dejé mi carrera de fotografía y encontré un trabajo de tiempo completo, no ganaba mucho pero si lo necesario para cubrir los gastos de mi esposa y mi hijo.

Si esposa, me casé con Sakura a los días de enterarme que estaba embarazada, la verdad no me arrepiento pero fue todo muy apresurado.

Y ahora, me encuentro en un pasillo del hospital esperando que me den razón de mi hijo y mi esposa, estaba nervioso, angustiado e impaciente. No me podía tranquilizar, siento que voy a explotar de la preocupación.

En un instante veo como sale el doctor, con prisa voy hacia él y lo primero que hago es preguntarle por mi esposa y mi hijo; mis lágrimas no dejan de caer, no era la respuesta que esperaba. El doctor solo toca mi hombro como apoyo, yo solo siento que ya nada tiene sentido, el doctor me pasa a un dormitorio y ahí la veo, hermosa como siempre, su cabello rosado, su piel blanca pero ahora era diferente, ya no podías verme, ya no podías abrazarme, no podía escuchar de tus labios un Te Amo, estabas muerta…

No pude aguantar, me derrumbe llorando en tu regazo, eres la persona que más he amado y te he perdido para siempre, porque Dios, porque esto ha pasado?

Escucho como la puerta se abre y veo a una enfermera entrar con una cuna, limpio mis lágrimas y me acerco mientras que ella se va, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no debo de dejarme vencer, debo de ser fuertes por ellos… dos hermosos bebés con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy parecidos a ti, creo que lo único que sacaron de mi fue el cabello.

Dios me había quitado a la mujer que amaba, pero me dejó dos hermosos bebés producto de nuestro amor…una bendición.

* * *

><p>No se por que presiento que cada vez mis fics son mas cortos ._.<p>

Bueno como sea, este fic lo hice inspirándome en una canción que hizo un amigo :), esta muy bonita a mi parecer, pero se notaba que esa canción hablaba de chavitos adolescente y no quiero fomentar a que los adolescentes se embaracen (aunque ya lo hacen u.u), así que puse una edad no tan pequeña pero no tan grande como para ser padres (aunque nunca se esta preparado para ser padres) y aunque la canción no muere la chava, no see se me hizo mas dramático matar a Sakura, y sere yo o no se que en el momento de escribir lo ultimo quería llorar, solo al imaginarme a Naruto T.T jajajajaja y pues como en la canción el que lo narraba era el hombre pues aqui tambien jajajjaja, algun dia hare un fic sin inspirarme en una cancion :S

Jajajaja y sobre elegir la pareja fue muyyyy dificil :/ hize una lista de todas las parejas que me gustan y la mayoria eran yaoi xD y como para embarazar a un hombre como que no xD

Aclaración: La ultima linea en cursiva y subrayado es un pedazo de la canción, si la quieren buscar se llama Es una bendición de Sacred :D

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus review/alertas/favoritos para saber que les gusta lo que escribo :)

Bye~


End file.
